


Burst My Bubble

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is looking after the children at Rose Granger-Weasley's birthday party.Based on the Hogwarts 365 prompt: Beautiful Weather





	Burst My Bubble

Rose Granger-Weasley was turning five and Jamie, her very best-friend, decided to throw her a party in the garden of Grimmauld Place. 

It was late summer and the weather was beautiful. The air was perfumed with Honeysuckle and Lavender, and Draco lazed idly on a bench, shaded carefully under a parasol. 

He hadn’t bothered with a sun-repelling charm; pregnancy always made such spells slightly wonky, and Draco hadn’t wanted to get sunburnt. Inside he could hear the muffled sound of Harry’s laughter, but right now Draco felt content to watch Rose, Jamie and their cousins run between the trees. Draco watched as small petals caught in the slight breeze and tumbled to the ground. 

There was one caught in Jamie’s wild mane of dark hair. 

_That child was entirely Harry_, Draco thought, watching as his son gathered a handful of petals and threw them at his best-friend. Inside his tummy Draco felt their daughter shift. _His Lily Narcissa_. 

It wouldn’t be long now. In a spare few weeks Draco would finally get to hold her in his arms. 

“I want to show you something,” Draco said, sitting up slowly and stretching his aching muscles. He got out his wand, arching it in a sharp curve. “You need to pop them all.”

A stream of bubbles streamed into the summer afternoon, an undulating, floating rainbow of colours. The children were delighted, skipping and clapping at each one before they reached the floor. 

“_Pop!_” Jamie laughed excited, grinning as he managed to burst a large green bubble with a smack of his hands. Rose, Draco noticed, could compel the bubbles to rest in her hands: she’d be a powerful witch in a few years. 

“Charmed bubbles?” Harry asked, bringing Draco a Butterbeer out into the garden. “You should have got me, love… You’re not supposed to be using your magic.”

Draco rested a hand on his swollen belly. “You _fuss_ too much. Baby’s fine. It wasn’t much of a drain, really.”

“I just worry,” Harry replied, sitting down beside Draco. “I love you.”

Harry charming a row of soft, pink bubbles that hovered between them. 

Draco smiled, deliberately popped each one, and gave his husband a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
